The Tombstone
by LuPonexGilmore
Summary: A Wicked oneshot following Elphaba's death. It's slightly Elphaba/Fiyero not fake shock! but focuses on the everlasting friendship of Elphaba and Glinda. : Read, review, and hopefully enjoy!


The Tombstone  
A WICKED Fanfic

There was no body after her death. Lady Glinda looked, and most certainly hired people to look in that palace, but there was no evidence that any death had occurred there – no life changing experiences had gone on there, from a stranger's eye.

"I'd like to buy real estate here, so to speak."

"You can't be serious, you're so young. Surely you do not need to be thinking about the conclusion of your life right now."

The customer looked away.

"Things can and will happen. This isn't for me – it's for a friend that has passed on."

"I am so sorry."

"If you only knew… can we please get on with this? How much will it cost for one of the larger ones? You know, the expensive ones that might as well be a chapel?"

"I know exactly the type you're talking about, dearie. That will be… one thousand golden coins."

"That's a little steep, don't you think?"

"I don't set up the prices, dearie."

"Please stop calling me that – I'm a grown woman. And… if it's one thousand golden coins, then fine."

The woman took out her silver pocket purse, pouring its contents out on the table, with the exception of a golden hand-mirror and brush.

"You carry one thousand golden coins around with you? You must lead a lucky life." She said to the anonymous, cloaked female.

"It must appear that way. I don't know if it's over, under, or exactly one thousand but just take the amount that I've given you. I could care less about money at this stage in my life."

"Alright – could you please give all information on this form?"

The employee handed her customer an emerald piece of parchment to fill out.

Her beautifully shaped hand moved gracefully across the page as she used her quill to fill out necessary information.

A month later, the woman was contacted to inform her that the grand tombstone had been completed.

"What are we supposed to bury here?" The worker said, in a tone that clearly told the woman that he was uninterested and didn't care about the work he was doing at all.

"Well… there was no body. I burned some of her things for the ashes… we can bury that."

The man nodded, taking the glass box containing the ashes. "You already paid up front?"

"That's correct. Did you put the proper text on this… thing? If I find a mistake here, I swear I'm taking my money back. I'm not going to have what was supposed to honor my friend be done in a half-hearted attempt to just get the job done."

"We already checked, it's all flawless." He said, with hints of both conceit and irritation.  
The lady removed her cloak.

"Lady Glinda!" The man came running. "I had no idea it was you."

"I still expect an Ozian to put in full effort no matter who it is." She said forcefully. Her blue eyes got caught by the glass box, still in his strong hands. "Go bury that, okay. Bury it now!"

She bit her lip, as now she was on the verge of tears. She was desperate to let it go - she had stared at those ashes every day. The woman was a sister to her... Glinda was an only child.

The beautiful tombstone was engraved perfectly.

Elphaba Thropp, a friend, a lover, a revolutionary.

Because I knew you… I have been changed. I miss you… the world eventually will too.

She collapsed to the ground as she finished reading the words and cried. Mascara ran down her perfectly sculpted cheekbones. Glinda twirled a rose around in her hand – she recalled Elphaba saying they were her favorite flowers, and they were given to her by… Fiyero that fateful day they went to the Emerald City – and placed it in front of the tombstone.

She knew that flowers placed by her would be the only ones ever placed on the "Wicked Witch of the West's" tombstone, but she hoped Elphaba's spirit knew that she hoped her undying friendship would mean more than the world.

A few months later, a cloaked couple was wandering about the town. One had a bulging stomach, and strands of long, black hair landed at her chest. The other had no distinct features noticeable being covered by the cloak.

"Can we go to the cemetery?

"Why in Oz would you want to go to the cemetery?"

"It fills me with hope. Every person buried there was loved. Death is a dark thing, but the tears shed due to the love people have… I don't know."

"You know I love you, but you are just a mystery sometimes."

The woman pulled her lover's hand into the cemetery.

"The marble here is simply amazing." She said.

"I didn't know you were interested in architecture."

"I'm not – but someone must care an awful lot to spend so much of their gold on a tombstone for 

someone they loved."

"Let's go in," She suggested. "I have a dead daisy in my pocket."

"Why?"

"I don't know."

"Maybe we shouldn't."

She had already walked in.

"What's wrong?" He asked, noticing the woman's sudden stiffness.

"Look at what's engraved."

The man touched it gently with his hand.

"Don't… cry…" "She did this for me, Yero. She did it for me. And I'm lying to her, I'm the reason for her pain, and so are you."

"Why are you crying?"

"Are you a numbskull?"

"You should be happy – you have someone out there who's not me that loves you more than words could say. You two are parted – but are tied together in a bond no one can break."

"I love you." He kissed her forehead and they walked out, hand in hand.

She looked back once, desperate to run back as if her friend was there, waiting for her. "Glinda…"


End file.
